This invention relates generally to dibenzopyrone derivatives and more specifically to certain 1,3-bis(7,8,9,10-tetrahydro-6-oxo-6H-dibenzo[b,d]pyranyloxy) propanes and pharamaceutically acceptable salt forms which possess useful depressant and/or antihypoxia activity.
The compounds of the invention are structurally related to the compounds of applicant's pending application Ser. No. 749,321 filed June 27, 1985 which also possess antihypoxia activity.